The goal of this proposal is to develop a forty minute interactive video disc for medical students in their preclinical years to focus on the etiology of HIV; diagnosis of AIDS - associated diseases; care of persons with AIDS and related disorders; prevention of HIV infection; and the ethical, legal and economic concerns related to the disease. Specific issues to be discussed include professional responsibility, groups at risk for transmission of HIV; medical treatment of persons with AIDS; avoiding contraction of HIV as a physician; and the ethical and legal obligations of medical students and physicians to treat persons infected with HIV.